Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices such as a voltage regulator, a memory controller and a voltage supplying method thereof.
The use of a mobile device such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a digital camera, a MP3 player, an e-book, etc. is increasing. As the amount of data being processed by a mobile device increases, a higher processing speeds are being adopted in the mobile device. In addition, a high performance and high capacity nonvolatile storage medium is used in the mobile device. For example, a built-in memory such as an embedded multimedia card (eMMC) is being used as a storage medium of a mobile device.
An embedded multimedia card (eMMC) is a multi-chip package (MCP) in which a memory controller and a plurality of memory chips are embedded. Capacitors for power supply that are mounted in an embedded multimedia card (eMMC) are being gradually removed to improve yield and realize a lighter weighter and smaller size. A multi-layer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is mainly used as a capacitor for a power supply. A capacitor for a power supply may be mounted on the outside of an embedded multimedia card (eMMC).
Stable power supply improves operation reliability of a semiconductor device, including a mobile device.